1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to tire puncture repair apparatuses.
2. Background Art
Flat tires are a frustration to most, if not all drivers at some point in the life of an automobile. Flat tires are often the result of a puncture in the tire, a puncture caused by nails, screws, or other natural or manmade debris. Various tire puncture repair tools exist to repair tubeless tires. Conventional tire puncture repair tools able to be used at the site of the flat tire with the tire on the rim (as opposed to removing the tire from the rim in a repair shop), however, do not securely fasten within the tire. For screw types, the puncture repair screw may slip out of the puncture, or significant air loss may occur even when the puncture repair screw is within the puncture of the tire due to the structure of the screw-type device.